


及影／是我的住所嗎？

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※故事主角及川×故事作者影山※寫作BGM：Field AvalonGate Orchestra（Mabinogi）
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	及影／是我的住所嗎？

**01**

就好比每趟旅程都會有一個終點，而每個故事也會有一個結局。

無論是快樂的，還是悲傷的，結局。

「直到你變成老爺爺為止，大概都不會獲得幸福吧。」

及川徹的摯友岩泉一曾經這麼說過。

然而實際上，及川即使成為老爺爺仍舊沒有得到幸福，他就這麼孤獨地老死。

這就是及川徹這一生的結局。

得到該年度世界奇幻小說獎的作家影山飛雄在書中的最後如此寫道。

※※※

「什麼！及川就這樣死了？」

「給他一個幸福的結局啊！」

「作者您太殘忍了！」

「我不能接受這樣的結局！」

「他那麼好，人生的最後不應該是這樣的！」

在《是我的住所嗎？》正式出版以後，影山飛雄對外公開的作家信箱就徹底地炸掉了──大量的讀者與粉絲在閱讀完故事結局以後，止不住一顆顆心碎的心，在寄給心儀的作者的郵件中，寫下了諸多的陳情與抗議──而他們保護的對象則是故事的主人翁：及川徹。

「我就跟你說過了，這個故事結局讀者們絕──對──不會接受的。」編輯日向用力揉著他的太陽穴：「怎麼辦，等等簽書會上一定也會有你的粉絲記者向你抗議。」

影山繫著外套扣子的手指一頓，他冷冷回答：「那就讓他們抗議，我不會再修改結局，這個故事也不會再有後續。」

日向忍不住搖頭嘆氣，悶聲道：「唉，你不是也很喜歡及川這個主角嗎，為什麼最後給他這麼悲傷的結局啊？」

影山垂眼，沒說話。

悲傷的結局？

他可不這麼認為。

遲遲等不到答案的日向抓抓頭，心想也許就這就是影山之所以能夠得獎的原因吧，這麼高深的文學造詣實在非他一介平庸的編輯可以理解的境界。

「算了，算了，你就當我沒──」

「……就是因為太喜歡他了，所以才給他這樣的結局。」影山說。

什麼？他有沒有聽錯？

因為太喜歡及川這個主角才──？

太狠心了影山，哪有親爸這麼對自家小孩的？

「簽書會要開始了，走了呆子。」影山看也不看日向一眼便推開門往外走去。

※※※

影山剛走進會場，立刻被蜂湧而上的記者包圍。迎面而來的閃光燈讓他瞇起眼睛，耳邊充斥著記者提問的聲音──不管經歷幾次都無法適應，影山想。

他有些茫然地望著眼前的人群，從他們一雙雙的眼眸裡讀出複雜的情緒──欣喜的，憤怒的，悲傷的，怨恨的，擔憂的，困惑的……

他知道這些人想要從他的口裡聽到的答案。

可是他不會說。

文本誕生，作者已死──這是羅蘭‧巴特說過的話。

對於一個企圖從自己的故事中找尋意義的影山來說，他何嘗不希望有人能為他說出答案？

風暴般的簽書會在突如其來的午後大雨下結束。

當天晚上，疲倦的作家即使躺在柔軟的床舖上仍想著一名忠實粉絲的無心之語。

「影山老師，也許這是您認為對及川來說最好的結局。但您又怎麼知道他是怎麼想的，他希望的結局又是什麼樣子的呢？」

那時候的自己是怎麼回答的呢？

他記得，又好像不記得了。

意識逐漸被睡意侵襲的影山迷迷糊糊地想。

──我不知道。如果他能親口告訴我的話，也許我就會修改結局。

於是當晚，作家筆下的主人翁及川徹一臉氣急敗壞地找上他了。

**02**

後來，年邁的及川總是會想，要是當初拒絕國王的賞賜就好了。

要是當初他回到故鄉，好好地把爺爺留給他的磚屋重建，那麼他就能真正擁有屬於「自己」的住所，而不是像現在──像隻被關在牢籠的金絲雀可悲地孤單老去。

夢裡，不知道是誰陳述著故事。

影山比任何人都還要清楚，這是《是我的住所嗎？》第九十二章其中一段──正確的說，是一段摻雜被竄改的內容。

──好好地把爺爺留給他的磚屋重建。

──不行，爺爺留給他的磚屋只有不幸的回憶。

──像隻被關在牢籠的金絲雀可悲地孤單老去。

──即使你孤獨地死去，尊貴的國王仍會為你舉辦隆重的喪禮，所有人都會為你哀悼。

「停下來！不准你再擅自更改我的劇情了！」

「我明明一點也不想要國王的賞賜，我只想回家。」

「這不是我想要的人生！」

一道飽含怒意的聲音從模糊轉為清晰。

影山猛然從字裡行間的想像中醒來。

影山睜開眼睛，就見到一名長相俊美的青年自上而下地俯望著他。青年的模樣既熟悉又陌生，影山正想開口，青年卻搶先一步，他微起雙唇，富有磁性的好聽聲音流淌而出，但說話的口吻卻如冬日的風雪般冷冽。

「你醒了？那麼我們可以開始了。」青年說。

「開、始什麼？」不明所以的影山抬眼。

「開始修改錯誤的劇情。」青年將一隻黑色的羽毛筆遞到一臉迷茫的影山面前，他輕笑一聲：「你該不會到現在還不知道我是誰吧？」

影山先是一愣，而後仔細打量著青年，很快地就拼湊出正確答案──《是我的住所嗎？》的主角，及川徹。

同時他也想起，不久以前，自己和讀者的私下對談中無意間給予及川的承諾。

現在是怎麼一回事？

我究竟是在現實，還是夢，或者是……書裡的世界？

然而，在及川異常熱烈的注視下，影山沒有時間再去思考這些問題。

他有更重要的事情想和對方確認。

「你是及川徹，對吧。」

「嗯哼，你還記得我，算你還有點良心。」

「你……你不滿意我給你的結局嗎？」

「哈啊？你問這個什麼蠢問題？我怎麼可能會喜歡啊！」

「可是……你不是一直很嚮往那些──」

「你是不是誤會了什麼？我才不需要那種東西。」

「但是……」

兩個人像是在說著旁人不解的啞謎，但彼此卻清楚對方說的是什麼。

一來一往的爭辯讓身為作者的影山感到前所未有的恐懼。

眼前的及川，似乎和他筆下的及川有著部份卻充滿決定性的錯誤認知。

及川沉默地瞅著他，而後展現了作者「已知」與「未知」的角色認知。

「這個故事，存在太多不合理與被錯誤解讀的地方。」

「這不是我想要的終點，也不是你想要的結局。」

「難道你不好奇你和我，或是這個世界未曾公開的『八分之七』的部分嗎？」

「你必須和我一起修改它，那才是『我們的住所』。」

**03**

在那次的大洪水肆虐下，及川祖父留下來的屋子就此倒塌，及川摯愛的家人也在那場天災下全數喪生；唯一的倖存者，只有那天離開村莊的及川。可是，及川並不因自己逃過一劫而感到慶幸，在那一天，他失去了一切，失去了光。

他花了一段很長的時間才走出黑暗，他離開了傷心的故鄉，開始了明亮且嶄新的人生。

然而裡外都受到嚴重損壞的磚屋卻仍舊矗立在原地，彷彿時間靜止在遙遠以前的那一天。

那是一道未癒合的傷口，在某個人離開以後，孤零零地淌血，任其潰瘍。

──摘自《是我的住所嗎？》第十九章。

及川帶著影山回到熟悉的場景。

陽光透過枝葉縫隙灑落在千瘡百孔的磚屋，紅色的磚瓦染上一層孤獨的色彩。

影山目不轉睛地望著眼前的一切，不自覺地握緊手中的羽毛筆。

「你想要我幫你修復這棟房子？」影山問。

「是啊。」及川毫不猶豫地回答。

「這個我做不到，我又不是建築工人。」

及川指了指他手上的羽毛筆：「作家就該用作家的方式修復。想像一下修復的樣子，用筆寫在磚瓦上就可以了。」

影山走近其中一面高度比他略高的殘牆，他一邊想像，一邊斟酌字句，筆尖剛落到磚面，一種奇異的感覺從握著筆的手指蔓延全身──他的眼前突然一片空白。

「飛雄，告訴爺爺，你喜歡寫字嗎？」

「喜歡。」

「喜歡哪裡？」

「寫字的時候，鉛筆會發出『沙沙沙』的聲音。」

「我懂我懂。還有呢？」

「還有……」

──還有，能把說不出口的話透過文字傳遞給對方知道。

「影山，你真的不和我們一起玩遊戲嗎？」

「嗯……」

「那傢伙又在寫小說了，真是奇怪的嗜好。」

「算啦，走了走了。」

──不是什麼奇怪的嗜好，寫作是件快樂的事。

「小美羽……你是說，不想再寫信給爸爸媽媽了？」

「嗯，有事情用電話聯絡就可以了，比寫信還要方便。更何況我現在還要搬到東京，學業也會越來越忙，實在沒有時間寫。」

「確實……會寫信的人也越來越少了。不過更重要的是，家人之間的聯繫。」

──真的是這樣嗎，爺爺。

「飛雄以後想做什麼工作？」

「可以一直寫字的工作。」

「那就是作家了？」

──那就作家。

「一與爺爺呢？」

「上午突然中風住院了，需要休養一段時間……還有，他的神經受到影響，沒辦法說話了。晚點你要過去嗎？」

「嗯。」

──即使不能說話，也能用文字溝通。

「很抱歉，就在今天的清晨五點四十三分，你的爺爺去世了。」

「請節哀。」

──如今已經沒有可以用文字溝通的對象了。

──書寫失去了對話的意義。

──偌大的屋子只剩下他一個人。

「飛雄？你怎麼了？為什麼停下來了？」及川放大的臉猝不及防地躍入影山眼簾。

他怔然：「你……剛剛叫我什麼？」

「『飛雄』？」及川見他一臉驚訝，不以為然地聳肩：「身為你筆下的主角，怎麼可能不知道作者的名字……好了，快點修復它吧。」

「你為什麼想要修復這棟房子？」影山猶豫片刻後問，他心裡隱約有個模糊的答案，卻渴望有人能夠為他驗證。

「你說呢？」及川似笑非笑地反問他。

影山抿唇，他企圖整理思緒，不料手裡握著的羽毛筆擅自動了起來。

──及川徹透過回溯，回到了過去，並在即將成為家人的同伴的幫助下，把倒塌傾斜的磚屋整修完成。紅磚一塊又一塊，一層又一層地堆疊，將過去的美好時光再度重現。

寬敞的客廳裡，迴盪著家人間平凡無奇又溫馨無比的對話。

被爺爺布置得古色古香的書房裡，擺滿了玲瑯滿目的書籍。

從廚房的餐桌上，熱騰騰的豬肉咖哩正散發著濃厚的香氣。

眼前的老磚屋隨著飛舞在空中的文字而逐漸變化。

影山看得出神。

影山驀然想起爺爺曾經對他說過：故事即為作者意識的投射。

那時年幼的自己聽得一知半解，如今他總算明白了。

「這不是做得很好嘛。」及川朝著影山抬起下巴，露出一抹淺笑。

影山停止書寫的動作，他眨去從下眼瞼湧出的淚水，目光停留在及川身上。

「你早就知道，這不是你的房子。」影山說得篤定。

及川過了好一會才開口：「這確實不是我的房子，是『我們』的房子。」

「所以……你一直在結局等我嗎？」影山望著眼前「自己的投射」說。

這個故事，究竟是從多久以前開始構想，開始訴說的，他已經記不得了。

更別提那些被他遺忘的場景，無法揣摩的角色與劇情又代表著什麼樣的情感投射。

不過幸好，這一切都被文字忠實地記錄下來。

哪怕他是在故事完結以後才得以知曉。

「不只是我，還有一與。我們一直都在等待……」及川頓了頓，用著有些彆扭的口氣說：「等著某個作者笨蛋修改結局。喂，我真的快要被你氣死了，居然把我寫成那樣！什麼『孤獨地老死』？你居然是這麼對待你的夢中情人──」

「才、不是夢中情人！」

「哈啊？那你告訴我，我是你什麼的投射？」

「你、是……」

紅著臉的影山支支吾吾了老半天，怎麼也不肯回答及川的問題。

及川瞧他的模樣覺得好笑，便揉了揉他的頭髮。

「大方承認我是你的住所不就好了嗎，真是個不可愛的作者。」

「……住所才不是這種意思。」影山咕噥。

「那這裡是你的住所嗎？」及川指的是身後完好無缺的磚屋。

「嗯，是我的住所──」

無論是故事裡的磚屋還是及川，或是現實中一與留給他的房子都是。

──他生命中最重要的住所。

FIN.


End file.
